I Need Your Love
by sakurak504
Summary: Ran is ignoring Shinichi with all her might but she doesn't see his hurt. A little someone gives both of them a little push. Read to find out who!


_Hello y'all! Another little fic for you guys. This one is based on "I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding. Hope you remember Shinichi's twin sister!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan!_**

* * *

><p>After the fall of the Black Organization and the spill of Conan's truth, Ran was doing her very best to ignore her best friend and the man she loved. Shinichi tried his very best to meet her and explain but she always managed to evade him. How did she do that anyway? But, he loved her and it hurt that she was avoiding him. He pondered this as he walked into his home.<p>

"Tadaima, onee-chan." he said tiredly.

"Okaeri, Shinichi." Sakura looked at him and immediately noticed that he was getting worse.

"I'll be in my room ok? And don't worry. I'm fine." he lied, knowing that she wouldn't believe him but wouldn't say anything.

He went into his room, dropping his satchel on the desk and flopping onto the bed. He was exhausted.

_Ran, I wish you wouldn't ignore me because I need your love. Usually, when everything is wrong, you make it right. But right now, everything is wrong and I need you._

The next day, he passed Ran's house on the way to the grocery store. He looked up at the house, the words "Mouri Detective Agency" on the windows, and shook his head. All the memories of him and her passed through his mind and he quickly walked away, not wanting her to see him. He took a deep breath as he passed by.

_Ran, I know you're there but I can't see you anymore. And that's the reason you're in the dark. Because you don't want to see me, I can't explain and you don't understand. Ever since our unique relationship fell apart, we've been strangers. We haven't talked. Not at school, not anywhere. I feel so helpless. _

Little did he know that at the same time, Ran had been looking out the windows. As she looked out, she saw Shinichi and almost got lost in his deep blue, lapis lazuli eyes. When she looked in them however, she saw something else. Was it fear? She honestly didn't know. She saw him shake his head and walk away. She wanted to run down the stairs and fling herself into his arms but she couldn't find the courage to do so. And way too soon, he had walked away.

Shinichi continued to walk towards his home. The wind blew him breathlessly home and he quickly pranced up the stairs to his room. _Ran, do you feel the same as I do? Do you love me? If you do, please take me back. Please, hold me in your arms again. I need your love because without it, I am nothing. I need to feel alive with you again._

Shinichi lay on his bed, thinking. He looked at the clock and groaned as he saw that it was already three in the morning. He just couldn't sleep! _Will I ever find you again, Ran? I keep walking in circles but.. I'll never be able to figure it out. What do I mean to you? Do I belong? I try to fight those thoughts but I'm not that strong. I may have spent a long time trying to get back to you, but I'm not strong. I feel so helpless. Can't you see that I'm so afraid of losing you? Do you feel the same way as I do? Ran, do you love me as I love you? Please, hold me again. Love me again._ As he fell asleep, a single tear drifted out of his eye and slid down his cheek. Sakura looked through a crack in his bedroom door, worried for her beloved twin brother.

The next day...

Knock Knock Knock!

Ran opened the door to Kudo Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan! How are you?" Ran smiled but it never quite touched her eyes.

"Fine, Ran. And you?"

"I'm.. okay. I guess."

"Listen, Ran, I came her to talk to you about Shinichi. He's been berating himself over you. And you know that he doesn't cry but... he does have that inner turmoil. What happens between you two is all up to you two. I just don't want to see your beautiful relationship break apart." Sakura patted Ran's shoulder and then turned and left.

That made Ran think and suddenly it all came to her. _Shinichi, all this time, it wasn't your fault. Now my eyes are open but my heart is closing. All the tears and lies, I can see why you had to do it. I ... I need you. I need your love._

She ran out and sprinted past a startled Sakura. Sakura smiled as she knew exactly what was on the other young woman's mind.

_Shinichi..._

DING DONG!

Shinichi groaned. _Onee-chan! Don't you have a key?! _Nevertheless, he walked to the door and opened it._  
><em>

"Ran... Hi..." he was speechless.

She looked at his eyes and immediately got lost in them. His beautiful azure orbs still captivated her and paralyzed her. "Shinichi..."

"Come in, come in." he moved to let her in and she stumbled through the doorway.

"Shinichi I can see why you did it and I'm sorry for doubting you and oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I love you don't get that wrong! I always will and don't ever leave me again!" she began blabbering and was only stopped when he patted her head.

"Shh.. I know that." he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed but wound her arms around his neck, staring up at him. She was immediately lost in his eyes, reading all the emotion there. Happiness, joy, relief, and love, so much love for her and she knew that those emotions were in her eyes too. He dipped his head as she stood on her tiptoes. Their lips met softly and were addicted to the feeling.

_Finally. I'm home, Ran. My home is right here, in your arms. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: So umm what did you think? My fics tend to be pretty short because plots come to me in short bursts. Feel free to review and thanks for reading! Much love!_

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
